


Мне нравятся твои игры

by van_Miaow



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На фоне невозможно белых, с появляющимися и исчезающими розовыми пятнами, пальцев Милта её кожа действительно была жёлтой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне нравятся твои игры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Недошейвинг, недосекс, недовсё, зато много болтовни; немецкому кантри отдаленными мотивами посвящается (все идут слушать The BossHoss – Sex on legs); когда Эрин говорит про девяносто шестой, она вспоминает [эту](http://girl-lady-mom.com/media/files/54/1401195046-intim_strizhki2.jpg) картинку.

— Знаешь, мама всегда нам повторяла, что это неприлично, — сказала Эрин, не отводя взгляда от рук Милта. 

Бортик ванной холодил голую попу, хорошо хоть он был достаточно широким — со страстью Милта к размеру кинг-сайз на их кухонном столе можно было устраивать групповухи, а в кладовке — порно-студию. Ну или там по пьяни утонуть в туалете, что, конечно, было намного менее сексуальной возможностью, навсегда забитой для Расса со времен последнего 4-го июля.

— Вижу, ты и твоя сестра-модель нижнего белья были послушными девочками, — Милт потянул очередной завиток с лобка, распрямляя, и аккуратно его срезал.

Эрин поёрзала и подтянула белую ночную рубашку ещё выше, почти под грудь, собирая её в комок на животе. 

— Нас сломала японская порнуха, кто-то притащил кассету на пижамную вечеринку в старших классах, и это было так, — она запнулась, подбирая слова, — волосато. Думаю, тогда мы и перешли к этапу «мама ничего не понимает».

— Надеюсь, ты никогда не достигнешь этапа «нужно было слушать маму», — покачал головой Милт, высвобил перемятую ткань и, чуть приподняв Эрин, подоткнул её под замерзшую попу. — Она всё ещё советует бросить меня? 

— Джейкоксы не сдаются! — с интонацией отца продекламировала Эрин. — Аргументы становятся всё более изощрёнными.

Она подождала, пока Милт не срезал очередные волоски и не отвёл ножницы от кожи — могло получиться неловко — и уточнила:

— В последний раз, когда мы разговаривали, она сказала, что мне будет сложно выносить детей от такого большого лаовая.

Милт продолжил улыбаться своей рассеянной домашней улыбкой, и ей захотелось ему врезать: иногда эта выдержка просто бесила — дразнить его было невыносимо трудно.

— Я удивлен, что твоя мать не хочет вернуться на родину, с таким-то отношением, — Милт протянул руку и стянул тонкую бретель рубашки с плеча к локтю, полностью обнажая левую грудь, положил на неё свою огромную ладонь, крепко, до боли сжал и сказал: — Жёлтая кожа, белое сердце.

Эрин накрыла его кисть ладонью.

На фоне невозможно белых, с появляющимися и исчезающими розовыми пятнами, пальцев Милта её кожа действительно была жёлтой. 

И его это заводило.

Милт отложил ножницы и поцеловал её в самый крешек губ — тяжёлый, всегда тёплый, такой... плотный, пахнущий невозможной смесью себя, гипоаллергенного геля для душа и всех её любимых духов: соль, чистота и сладость. 

Поцеловав её в щеку, Милт наклонился и прижался мягкими губами — всегда мягче, чем у неё, — к ключице. Эрин отпустила его ладонь, и он тут же сжал сосок между пальцев и потянул. 

По коже побежали мурашки, и Эрин забросила руки Милту на шею, прижимаясь.

И тут Милт весело фыркнул ей в шею. 

Манипулирующий подонок. 

На секунду она застыла, не способная решить, стоит ли утренний секс этого его веселья, но Милт уже запустил руки под сбитую, ничего не скрывающую рубашку, сжал ладони на ягодицах и промурлыкал что-то воспросительное в обфырканную шею. 

К чёрту. 

Эрин прижалась ещё ближе.

Милт наконец-таки использовал свой рот для чего-то полезного и поцеловал её, как она любила — с зубами, слюной, засовывая язык так глубоко, что она не могла вдохнуть и начинала задыхаться. 

И, отстранившись, спросил:

— А тебя беспокоит, что я такой, — он немного поколебался и довольным голосом процитировал, — «огромный»? 

Эрин захотелось застонать. И секс тут точно был ни при чем. 

Она легко оттолкнула Милта и, перебросив ноги через бортик, встала в ванной во весь рост. Рубашка ужасными мятыми полосами упала до колен, Эрин раздражённо стянула её через голову и швырнула на пол. 

— Не знаю, «огромный» — это ведь условность. Иногда то, что мужчины считают таким... — она подняла бровь и демонстративно посмотрела Милту в пах. Полувставший член натягивал трусы и, чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, он был огромным. Даже со всеми условностями и сравнениями. Положив ладонь чуть ниже пупка, она могла чувствовать, как он двигается в ней, она могла это даже увидеть.

И её это совсем не беспокоило. 

Эрин вздохнула, понимая, что прозвучало это довольно жалко, и скомканно договорила: 

— То таким вовсе не является. 

Милт поднял рубашку и, аккуратно сложив, пристроил её на стиральную машину.

— Я больше не буду фыркать? — мягко предложил он, протягивая руки и начиная выводить круги на её животе. — Правда, я действительно не понимаю, почему тебе это так не нравится, однажды ты полчаса смеялась, когда у меня не встал по пьяни, а потом ещё и рассказала об этом Холли. 

Эрин молча шагнула назад — аллилуйя гигантским ваннам, всегда есть куда отступать.

Милт горестно вдохнул и ещё мягче, ласковее, будто уговаривая кошку подойти, сказал:

— Два желания? 

Эрин мысленно замахала помпонами. В этот раз она его сделала. 

— Три? — быстро спросил Милт и поправил уже полностью вставший член — из-под края трусов показалась розовая головка. 

Действительно огромный. 

Она мотнула головой, сосредотачиваясь, и, подойдя ближе, сказала:

— Давай сегодня остановимся на девяносто шестом году? Мне как-то лень.

Милт с лёгким сожалением посмотрел в сторону приготовленной бритвы, но послушно кивнул и, взяв чуть влажное хлопковое полотенце, начал вытирать её лобок. Закончив, он бросил полотенце поверх рубашки и снова начал выводить круги по её животу, лизнул сосок, провёл по боку, обводя родинки, погладил треугольник волос на лобке.

Кончиками пальцев он аккуратно раздвинул складки кожи и почти невесомо коснулся клитора. 

Его руки тоже были такими огромными. Эрин тихо застонала — чёртов сукин сын всегда знал, что делать, чтобы она начинала течь.

Он положил голову ей между грудей, на натянутой коже чувствовалась его улыбка, хотелось поджать пальцы на ногах. 

И тут Милт снова фыркнул. 

Вот. Чёртов. Сукин. Сын.

Эрин опёрлась на него, стоять было тяжело, её начинало трясти, и, собрав растёкшиеся мозги, на удивление связно выдавила:

— Второе желание — никакого секса в ванной. 

Плечи Милта под её руками дрогнули, и Эрин мстительно добавила: 

— На три недели. Так что хочу на ручки и в кроватку. 

И громко так, смачно фыркнула.


End file.
